The Vampire Gaurdian
by Rakromaryu
Summary: When Darren gets shot by a rogue group of Vamp. hunters and some mysterious woman saves his life what happens when this girls turns out to be some legendary creature?And what does Harkat have to do with it?R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story (not including Char-lune Aeidail) belong to Darren Shan.

The Vampire Guardian

Chapter 1: Meeting the creature

Leaning forward she bit deep and savored the thick liquid that ran down her chin. She had not feasted in so long the taste of the thick red juice was like fire, a bright, delightful and cleansing fire. Hearing something coming her way she looked around and saw a young man being chased by her captors, the vampire hunters. They'd found her weak after a battle with the vampanese lord and had taken her prisoner to learn about the vampires and their secrets. They also wanted to know their hiding places but when they could extract no information from her she was left to die. She was given one meal a week by the same guard who now was in the corner where she threw him so he would remain out of sight. Although the human blood brought back her senses she needed a different kind of blood to awaken her true self the self that could destroy earth if it wanted to. She grinned at the corner towards the man who brought her regular meals and boy had he today given her a meal. She closed her eyes and feigned weakness so as not to let them catch on that she was awake and no longer helpless. Just as she did so the boy headed in her direction knowing that this was the only escape route if even. As he neared the room he saw her and was about to cry for help when a shot rang threw the halls. His blood splattered the woman right across her lips and when no one was looking she lapped it off. Vampire blood! The blood of awakening! Her blood flowed hot in her veins and she knew they'd shot one she was to protect. They would not accomplish a second round and live. In fact they'd be lucky if she let them live as it was but when she saw the wound she knew it was one that broke and it had punctured a vein. He was losing too much blood but he was only a half vampire so his spit would not heal but it would sting like hell. When her idiot captors arrived they stayed near the door. How very wise. She thought inwardly and grinned in her head.

They called to him to come to them but then he saw the glances to the woman beside him. Are they afraid of her? She was pretty but chained. How come she was here and with those chains it was unlikely she could help him. Oh how he wished he'd not gotten separated from Mr.Crepsley. Their leader Shaft took a step forward and raised his gun for the final blow but even as he did pull the trigger Darren saw her eyes shift under their lids. **Bang!** He closed his eyes and waited for the pain but it never came and he opened his eyes to find a slender yet well muscled arm blocking the gun from it's target. The woman had saved him. Her eyes showed no pain but only anger. Her beautiful, clear black eyes landed on his and held him captive for a moment and it was in that moment he knew that she was angry they had shot him not her in fact she didn't even feel the pain because of the adrenalin rush she was receiving.

"Aeidail?" the voice of Shaft came warily across the room. She stood then turned to face him. What was it that was bugging him about her? Wait her chains! He looked beside him and saw them lying uselessly on the ground at her feet.

"That's impossible!" Darren noticed the skepticism in Shaft's voice then wondered why but the answer came sooner then he wanted. "You were given no blood!" She just blinked then shifted her eyes to the far corner where the body of her guard lay…dead. When everyone's eyes were back on her she turned her attention to Darren and he realized then how angry she was. She didn't even notice the blood tripping from her fingers to the floor. She must be a vampire if she needs blood. The next minute everything moved so fast. Another gunshot rang out. One minute he had been laying on the floor the next he was passed out from loss of blood on her back as she shot threw the door to freedom.

At first he didn't see them but when she stumbled and he let out a cry Mr.Crepsley's eyes caught them.

"Darren!" he breathed and started off after them but when he caught up he knew he had nothing to fear for it was but the guardian who carried him. She looked in his direction and nodded. She remembers me? After all these years! She gave the signal that meant my place now! Mr.Crepsley looked at Darren and saw the blood pouring from the wound. She was gaining so much speed that soon he was nearly flitting to keep up.

When he woke up he saw Mr.Crepsley sitting next to the bed.

"It's all right Darren your safe and your wound has been dealt with as best as possible." Darren looked beside Mr.Crepsley and saw the scarred face of none other then a nervous,

"Harkat?" Harkat smiled,

"Yes but I'm glad the woman went to fetch food. There's something about her that's familiar but I don't know what," he sighed as he said this.

"Wait she was injured!" He cried.

"Don't worry Darren it takes more then a bullet to stop her…Darren what exactly happened in there?"

"I was spotted and pretty soon had the entire group on my butt so I saw a door and thinking it might be an exit I ran in only to get shot and find myself sitting with my back to the wall next to a woman…who in turn was chained to the wall."

"Chained?" Mr.Crepsley was thoughtful.

"Yeah but I could have sworn some of my blood landed on her lips but the next second I looked it was gone." Mr.Crepsley chuckled, "Darren my boy you just awoke the guardian."

"You don't mean the legendary guardian do you," asked Harkat who'd come to know the vampire legends as well as the vampires themselves?

"The same in fact that guardian that saved my life before I met you but I didn't think she would remember me when in fact she did." "Mr.Crepsley what exactly is a guardian anyways?"

"A guardian is well most of them are half breeds meaning half vampire or sometimes although rare a half demon. There is but one guardian left that any one knows about and that's the one you saved."

"What do you mean I saved? If I recall correctly she is the one who stopped a bullet from hitting me then hauled me out of that place while bleeding. Anyways so if she's not a half breed then what is she?"

"She's a Hybrid. A mix between human, demon, vampire and…"

"Shape shifter," the last description was said quietly from the doorway. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"Much better, Thanks."

"That's good," she smiled and turned to unload the groceries. Darren glanced at her arm. "

Your arm," he cried! She flinched at the volume of his voice.

"I heal fast after feeding," she said quietly. She then turned to Mr.Crepsley and said so softly you almost couldn't hear her, "Thank you." He gave a slight smile. She walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. He thought she was going to kiss him when she got so close but instead of kissing him she checked his shoulder and said, "It will heal quite nicely." Mr.Crepsley was trying to hold back a laugh at the look on Darren's face. She gave a slight smile her self and took his hand. Gently she brought her lips to his left wrist and kissed it softly. After she stood and went to make lunch. Darren looked down at his wrist and gasped at the sight. Two moons, with their backs to each other, had appeared one his wrist.

"I don't believe it!" Mr.Crepsley sounded incredulous.

"What?" Darren was still staring down at his wrist in shock.

"Well first of all a guardian only gives some his or her crest when he or she feels connected or indebted to that person. Apparently she's taken a liking to you!" Darren looked up when there was a thump from the kitchen. He finally made it in only to find Mr.Crepsley helping her to her feet

. "Sorry to scare you all I just had a bit of a dizzy spell is all." He knew it was more from the concern on Mr.Crepsley's face. "Your lunch is on the counter by the way," she smiled.

"Mr.Crepsley?"

"Yes Darren."

"What happened in there?"

"To give someone a crest takes energy and she wasn't fully healed and was still slightly weak. It took more out of her then she expected so she had a dizzy spell and fell."

"So she's alright?"

"Just let her rest and she will be fine Darren besides you to need your rest because we have to get out of here as soon as possible. They could find us any day now and the both of you need to be in top condition so finish you lunch and go rest."

"Alright but make sure she's okay for me will you."

'He sound's worried,' Mr.Crepsley thought. 'Let's hope it's just a concern for her because she saved him because if it's more this could be trouble. Creature can't love…at least that's what the stories say.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Darren awoke it was dark out. Standing up he looked around and found himself alone in the large apartment. Man was he hungry so he headed to the fridge and found a note on the door addressed to him.

Darren

Mr.Crepsley said he was hungry so he went out to eat while I went to see Mr.Tiny about some information on Steve. If you're wondering about Creature (that's her name by the way) she was gone when we all awoke so we don't know where she is or when she'll be back. Mr.Crepsley said for you not to leave the apartment and also said that if you should find yourself…hungry he said to look under the bed. Well until later.

Your friend

Harkat

'Oh so that's where they all went…I think I'll take up Mr.Crepsley on that offer,' he made his way into the bedroom and drank the blood that was in the small glass vial under the mattress. 'Is it just me or is there a breeze in here,' he thought? Looking carefully in the direction of the window he noticed it was open. Growl He sharply turned and there lying on the bed was a very big dog. 'It must weigh at least 200 lbs!' He thought. The dog had stopped growling and was now just staring at him. Looking carefully at her he noticed the crest on her left front paw.

"Creature!" A woof sounded in reply. He shimmied closer for a better look and gently pets her head. "Wow now that's a change!" She glared up at him, 'Yes it is now shall we go for a walk?' "What?" Darren was shocked. He could hear her in his head. 'Yes I can enter a vampire's thoughts and talk with them. It's why I'm a dangerous enemy to a vampire because I can hear your thoughts.' "Okay but we can't leave. Mr.Crepsley told me to stay inside!" 'Alright pal; listen up in this form a toilet cannot be used there for I NEED TO GO OUT!' "Alright already," he held his hands up in defeat!

_Meanwhile…_

"Mr.Crepsley?"

"Yes Harkat?"

"You think Darren…stayed inside?"

"Doubtful," Mr.Crepsley said with a grim smile.

They had just arrived back at the apartment and went in. The vial of blood was missing and so was Darren. Rolling his eyes Mr.Crepsley sat down in the large armchair and waited. They didn't have to wait long before Darren came back and he brought a friend with him.

"Darren where were you and what is that thing," Mr.Crepsley pointed to the dog. Growling she leapt up on him. Placing her paws on his shoulders and knocking him to the ground. Darren was grinning and she growled low in her throat.

"Mr.Crepsley," Darren laughed, "You'd better not call her a thing again because Creature doesn't like it!"

Mr.Crepsley looked dumbfounded. "This can not be…"

'Yes I am now you shall apologize before I let you up!'

"I just heard her in my head!"

"Yeah! That's why she makes one hell of an enemy to vampires. She can hear their thoughts so she knows exactly what they're going to do! Cool isn't it?" Darren was thoroughly amused at the sight of Mr.Crepsley lying on the ground beneath this giant dog.

"Very well then I apologize for my previous words and ask your forgiveness," he looked very apologetic.

Giving a dog like grin she got off and groomed a spot of her paw. Then as if noticing Harkat for the first time she jumped up and did something that shocked everyone. She licked his chin. As she jumped up Harkat did something that surprised him as much as everyone else. After she kissed his chin he kissed her muzzle. Everyone but Creature seemed surprised while they stared she trotted off to the living room and lay down next to Harkat's favorite chair.

Harkat slowly moved towards the hearth and sat down with a bewildered look upon his face.

"What's wrong Harkat?" Darren looked worried.

"This seems familiar. Somehow I think I've done this before," Harkat hadn't taken his eyes from the dog lying next to him.

"Really?"

"I think so but I can't be sure! I think it has something to do with Creature though. I think I might have known her before…you know when I was alive." Right as he said that a growl came from Creature.

'Dead! He can't be dead! Absolutely not! I will not allow it! I will bring him back then but first a visit to Mr.Tiny is in order to see what he's done!'

She looked up and noticed everyone staring at her and realized that she'd been talking to herself again! 'Oops!'

"Creature what is going on?" asked Mr.Crepsley. He knew she normally didn't act like that around others so she must have known him when he was alive and from the way that she acted she had cared about him greatly. Wait a minute! Only a vampire could hear her thoughts as she could hear theirs…but that would mean…Harkat was a vampire! Mr.Crepsley frowned and headed to his coffin for the sun was rising and he had no intent of being caught in its glare. Besides he had much to think over and this was defiantly going to present a problem.

Creature watched Mr.Crepsley go; knowing perfectly well he knew what was going on. Well at least partly.

When Mr.Crepsley turned to look behind him he thought no one would be watching him for the others had become accustomed to his abrupt leaving but Creature was watching him. Creature continued to look at him with a wolfish grin and finally did something very un-doglike. The big black creature winked at him. Mr.Crepsley gave the tiniest smile and went to bed.

'Darren you aught to get some rest before nightfall, we need everyone at their maximum strength and intelligence so everyone goes to sleep now!'

"Alright, alright! We're going! Come on Harkat we better get some shut eye before she slobbers all over us!" Growling she leapt at him and chased him around the room while Harkat just grinned at their antics.

"Hey! Quiet down in there!"

"Sorry!" They had woken Mr.Crepsley now and he was not pleased but they all must go to bed anyways so Darren climbed into the hammock hanging from the ceiling and Harkat into the bed.

After a short period of time Creature thought they were all asleep and headed for bed. Tired she jumped up to and lay down with her back against Harkats.

'This is the way it should be and should have been.' She sighed softly to herself and finally fell to sleep.

Frogive me my friends for my previous mistake with Mr.Crepsley's speech. I found out threw a friend not three days later so I'm truly sorry for that and have fixed it for the rest of the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yawning Darren sat up. The sun was just setting and he looked over to Harkat. He was fast asleep with his arm around Creature who lay silently beside him appearing to be peacefully asleep as well.

"Darren?"

"Shh!" Darren warned as Mr.Crepsley walked into the room. He pointed to the bed and looked back at Mr.Crepsley. A frown creased his brow.

"Come Darren we should eat. They will be awake when we return." Darren nodded and followed him out.

Her eyes opened at the sound of the door opening and closing. The sun had just set and Darren and Mr.Crepsley had gone out to eat. On her first try to stand she realized that Harkat had taken his old position with his arm around her shoulders and his face buried in her think "mane" of hair at the nape of her neck. Slowly she let out a small growl that was more purr then growl and settled back down and allowed him to wake in his own time.

Waking up he felt his face buried in something soft. Groaning he sat up and looked at the black pile of fur lying in bed next to him.

'Good evening sleepy head,' Creature laughed and gently licked his cheek. 'The others went to…feed. You better eat to there's some food in the kitchen.' Harkat was surprised not only by the fact that she was asleep in his bed but the fact that she wasn't uncomfortable or embarrassed about his arm being on her shoulders.

"Right," he went to the bathroom and then to the kitchen.

'Um Harkat could you do me a favor?'

"Sure what is it?"

'There's some uh chicken in the fridge do you think you could um put it on the floor where I can reach it? This form comes with problems like a killer appetite.' There was a wolfish grin on her face when she said this and Harkat smiled back. Reaching into the fridge he pulled out the half chicken and placed it gently on the floor where Creature attacked it with relish.

The door opened and closed as Darren and Mr.Crepsley entered the kitchen Mr.Crepsley looked down at the dog who had now devoured half of the leftover chicken and was now trying to get to some in the bottom. Raising an eyebrow he looked at Harkat who just shook his head and continued to eat the cooked bacon on his plate along with the fried eggs.

"So, Creature, how long will you stay like this?"

'Till we leave or till we are in a situation where this form will not come in handy but seen as you attackers are mere humans this form will come in useful. It also is good for attacking vampires seen as this form is part 'wolf(werewolf) but your other enemies are vampaneze and this form is useless against them however another form might have some more effect therefore I will remain like this until I need to change or my identity has been revealed.' After finishing her little speech she fell upon the bottom of the chicken, Harkat had turned it over while she talked, and once again resumed her ferocious eating.

After they had all finished eating, in Harkat and Creature's case, they packed up what little they had and stole out into the night. Walking was slow but with Harkat, Darren and a 200 lb dog Mr.Crepsley knew he couldn't carry them all, even though Creature can flit Darren and Harkat could not. It was too much for him to carry.

Creature walked beside Mr.Crepsley and was listening quietly to his thoughts when she entered with a private thought of her own, 'I shall carry Harkat if the time comes when a quick escape is necessary.' Surprised by her words Mr.Crepsley looked down at her and gave a tight smile but unfortunately that plan would come into action all too soon. Not ten minutes later a vampaneze jumped out in front of them.

"Shit," swore Darren as they ran for it. Running into an old abandoned church they looked behind them. Creature all of a sudden turned around and let out a ferocious growl that sounded more lion then dog but she also stood her hair on end causing her to look three times the size she actually was, 'Run!' The thought echoed in their heads as they ran down the long corridor trying to ignore the obvious signs of a battle.

Panting they all stopped running on the second floor but the spot they were standing on showed them exactly why the old church was abandoned. The floor gave out and even Mr.Crepsley was caught off guard. They fell the one story but Mr.Crepsley couldn't keep his balance and landed heavily on one ankle. Wincing in pain he just sat there looking at his dislocated ankle in rage. Looking around for an exit they found they were trapped. There was a window between them and the door but there was no way they'd reach it. The door on the other hand was blocked by vampaneze and vampets.

'Christ! There's no way out!' thought Darren as he tried to help Mr.Crepsley to his feet. Everyone continued trying to think of a way to get out but there was nothing coming to them.


	4. The NightBlood Assassin

The Night-Blood Assassin

They, Mr.Crepsley, Darren and Harkat, were trapped! The only exit, besides the window that lay between the two groups was a door behind their enemies. Mr.Crepsley wouldn't be able to reach the window with that injured ankle nor would they be able to face the six vampaneze and two vampets that stood before them. They all tried to think of some way to get out of this but the only one to come up with something was Harkat and it was a memory that came unbidden into his mind.

The cloaked woman softly kissed him on the brow, "Now remember if you ever have need of me just whistle that note I thought you and I'll be there as soon as I can. Good bye…My friend"

When he snapped back the vampaneze were advancing and Darren was looking at him in concern. Realizing that his cheek was wet he reached up and found a single shining tear. Defiantly he turned to the vampaneze and whistled. The note was long, high and pure. Although confused Darren could see Harkat knew what he was doing. The vampaneze hesitated but after a minute they began to advance again.

Smash the glass from the now broken window tumbled towards the floor with its breaker. The figure, who was obviously a woman, wore a skin tight, blood red outfit. The top looked a lot like a corset but she moved with ease in it. A cloak of the same color but a shade darker but outlined in red rested on her shoulders. The only color on her that was light was the silver crescent moon embroidered on her back. No one knew who she was but Mr.Crepsley.

"The Night-Blood Assassin," he hissed.

"Creature?" asked Darren recognizing the silver moon on her back was the same as the red one on her neck. She flinched but stepped up beside Harkat. First he was confused then somehow he knew exactly what to do. He pointed directly at the vampaneze and she nodded and started towards them.

Although they couldn't see the mark they had heard Mr.Crepsley and were terribly nervous. The stupid vampets ran towards her and pulled out knives but she didn't hesitate, not once. She used the force of them running towards her to shove them back into the wall so hard it smashed their skulls open. Finally three vampaneze drew their swords and started towards her. Reaching into the pouch at her waist she withdrew two shruken and threw them towards the vampaneze, taking down two of them with perfect aim.

Mr.Crepsley looked at Darren's stunned expression, "She is not called an assassin for nothing. Fortunately I have never had the so called pleasure of fighting her."

While Mr.Crepsley explained that she was the only assassin that the vampires knew nothing about, yet she worked with them, she was scanning the group till she found what she was looking for, the leader. Walking steadily towards him she swiftly drew her sword and slashed his head clear off his neck. Darren flinched when he saw the speed with which she dealt her enemies their final blow. Slowly she made her way back to the group and stood next to Harkat.

Mr.Crepsley cursed and pointed to their escape route. The door was blocked by none other then the reinforcements. Darren threw a glance at the so called night-blood assassin and saw her face held no emotion. Swiftly she redrew her long silver blade and slashed the thick rope beside her so the huge gold chandelier fell and killed over half her enemies.

Harkat was stunned. He hadn't known who would come when he whistled but the shock of seeing Creature appear made him realize she knew who he was! She knew who he had been in the past! He was about to ask her when she threw him a glance and slashed the thick rope holding the huge gold chandelier up. It crashed down upon the vampaneze killing many and causing the rest to look uncertain of whether or not it was safe to pursue them. Turning from her enemies she walked past Harkat and lifted Mr.Crepsley.

"Thank you Blood," he whispered as she helped him to the window.

"Wait!" Darren ran over. "He'll never make it up there with that ankle!"

'I'm not asking him to now am I,' it was a rhetorical question that reverberated threw his head.

"Then how…"

'I will carry him now grab hold of Harkat and together we will jump.'

Darren wanted to question her but the vampaneze were starting to climb over the chandelier. Grabbing Harkat he jumped to the windowsill and then down to the ground with Mr.Crepsley and Creature right behind him.

'Go to the old abandoned house.'

The thought caught him off guard but he adjusted his course and ran for all he was worth.

_Later that night_

"Why didn't you tell us?" Darren yelled at her.

She was standing looking out the window, 'Silence your self. They are coming this way!'

Her angry hissed died in his head as the sound of running footsteps could be heard from the road.

Silently they waited for the vampaneze to leave and after a while they did.

Standing she decided to tell them what was going on.

'I'm called many things Darren. The Night-Blood Assassin is only one. I'm also called Blood, Creature, Shift or Shifter and I have even been called a spirit before. I also have many titles some of which are Assassin, Lady and…' she looked back out the window, 'Princess.'

Darren's eyes widened.

'Yes Darren I'm a Princess among my kind but regrettably my kind thought me to be dead before they went into hiding and now cannot come and retrieve me. I must find them and I've been searching for them for many, many years. Although I made a friend along the way that friend also sacrificed himself for me.' She looked directly at Harkat, 'I wanted him to live but I did not know how to give him back his life just yet but now I do.'

"And you want him to have his life back. How ever you do know the price for bringing someone back from the dead."

'Of course but he's no longer dead.' It struck Darren and Mr.Crepsley at the same time. She had not once taken her eyes off Harkat!

Mr.Crepsley sat down heavily, his ankle had healed it's self by the time they arrived at Creature's hidey hole. "You mean to tell me that Harkat was once the…"

"Yes Harkat was once the Hunter."


	5. A History Lesson

A History Lesson

"And you want him to have his life back. How ever you do know the price for bringing someone back from the dead."

'Of course but he's no longer dead.' It struck Darren and Mr.Crepsley at the same time. She had not once taken her eyes off Harkat!

Mr.Crepsley sat down heavily, his ankle had healed it's self by the time they arrived at Creature's hidey hole. "You mean to tell me that Harkat was once the…"

"Yes Harkat was once the Hunter."

'She Spoke!' Darren realized.

"Um…excuse me but…who's the hunter?"

"Yes Darren I'm not mute and the Hunter was a vampire who hunted mad vampaneze and human criminals. Also he hunted anything that was not meant to be here like dragons, werewolves and anything that might be or was dangerous to humans and vampires. Yes Darren mythical creatures do exist. As the vampires assassin I often worked alongside him till it became the norm. We hunted together and in the end lived together. I stayed as a dog for the most part but could become almost anything as needed. Eventually we both agreed that he was boss and my master but he always wanted my opinion and in fact my opinion often helped him to make his decisions. Well one day we were sent after a dragon…male supposedly. He could be seen often flying low over a farmer's fields stealing his cattle at night so we headed out and when we arrived we found out it stole one cow every three days. To much for any one dragon .they eat only once a month. We found the den and crept up but our surprise entry was only a surprise to us. The dragon must have seen us coming for he struck out at us when we reached the gap. While he fought the male I went in farther only to find he had a mate and three offspring in his dwelling. The female was about to attack when I spoke with her told her to call off her mate and we would give them a new home, a large island far from civilization that would allow them to live in peace. She approved and called to her mate but when he was told of my offer his head hung low in dishonor. A feeling of dismay arose in me as I ran to the other cavern…" she paused for a minute while a look of pain lined her face. "He was lying on his side bleeding to badly for me to stop. The dragons came out and apologized and seemed apprehensive that I wouldn't keep my offer of a new dwelling for them. Nevertheless I kept my word and took them to the desert island. After leaving them in their new den, which was near a heard of red deer mind you, I took

The hunter's body to Mr. Tiny and asked him to take care of it. When however I felt the hunter's essence return I went to look for him. That is when I was…taken captive by the vampire hunters. Apparently they have discovered your existence and are intent upon destroying your race ceaselessly!" She sighed and began slightly calmer. "When Darren rushed in on me I smelt Harkat's scent on him, for he still smells like the hunter for those of us with incomparable noses. So I decided if I rescued him I would know where Hunter was."

As she paused Mr.Crepsley took the opportunity to question her about one small detail.

"Why do you call him Hunter?"

"For the reason that I knew not his true name," she said it simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I would like to have a word with you unaccompanied if the others do not object." His gaze questioned the others and they stood to depart.

"All right?" She asked softly but it was evident she knew precisely what he was going to state.

"You fell in love with Hunter did you not?" She looked away.

"That is why you felt his spirit return, that is why you were so hurt when he died, and that is why you protected him like you protected no one else. You know he lost his memory do you not?"

Yes," she whispered looking away.

"Then you know that right now he does not love you, he does not know you and he does not remember everything you have done for him." Mr.Crepsley said this kindly so as not to injure her further.

"I know. I have always known that he would not remember me for it was Mr. tiny that brought him back and he must learn who he is and who he wants to be on his own. I can help certain memories return but I can do nothing more then that…It would interfear with nature and the natural way of things. Although…" she paused long enough to give a faint smile, "my existence is a disturbance in the established order." She chuckled and he gave a faint smile.

"Nevertheless Mr.Crepsley you comprehend now that I have found him I will defend him with the same determination I did back then."

"I know but I do have an inquiry if you do not mind sharing a little of your precious knowledge of your kind," Mr.Crepsley said ruthlessly.

"Go on I'm listening."

"I have heard a tale that your kind may love only just the once and once that love is gone they never love again...is it accurate my friend?"

"Indeed it is true. We love the once and that is all. The majority of the male of my breed died in a battle against the vampaneze and the females all were so grief stricken they killed themselves. The remaining males were related to those who died and became so upset and worried the hid our kind before I could return and now since I'm so closely watched at all times I can now never return home." A look of sorrow passed threw her eyes, "Yet still there is hope. In a way that tale is also false for we do love our families as well but in a different manner, thus that tale of yours is equally true and false."

Mr.Crepsley was slightly surprised by how much she had shared. Her breed guards their knowledge aggressively. It was strange to hear so much from her…and from her lips rather then her head.

Smiling she said, "Well if we do not share our comprehension to a certain degree then how will bridges be built between our two nations?"

"You are correct and I'm glad you felt I was worthy of this knowledge."


End file.
